


The Prince and the Princess

by ShadowCyberLink00



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy AU, Jake calls Michael a Princess because it’s cute, Kidnapped, M/M, Royalty AU, fairies are spirits of the dead in this au, i don’t really know Tags...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCyberLink00/pseuds/ShadowCyberLink00
Summary: "Come along children and I will tell you the tale of how a brave prince saved his princess and the struggles he faced to get to him....""Him? I thought he was saving a princess!""The prince calls him a princess, but he is a prince.""Then why isn't the story called the prince and the-""OUR STORY BEGINS LONG AGO..."When kingdoms were everywhere and kings and Queens ruled peacefully. In one kingdom however...only darkness reigned. The king in this kingdom was one of the worst people in all the land, and...he wanted a groom. The king kidnapped a young prince from his kingdom ruled by two queens, and took him away to his kingdom. He locked the prince up in the tower and kept his restrained at all times, always asking him to marry him, even with the prince refusing every time.The queens were in a panic and sent every knight to try and rescue their son, but alas none returned successful, only with injuries. Their small kingdom started to become darker without their light, things were dark.Until a prince from another kingdom came upon their distress...Originally Posted on Wattpad!
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Brooke Lohst, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Jake Dillinger/Michael Mell, Jared Kleinman/Heather McNamara, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. A Missing Prince

_Our story begins not long ago, in a happy little kingdom... ___

__In this small kingdom, lived two queens, Queen Penelope and Queen Erin. The two queen believed love should be shared by everyone and no one should feel pressured to love someone else of the opposite sex. The two loving queens had one son, a beautiful boy named Michael._ _

__Michael was raised to be kind to everyone he met, to never be rude, and to always fight for what he believe in. He loved his tiny little kingdom, and they loved their prince...but so did another._ _

__In another kingdom not so far away, lived a king. This king was as evil as anyone could imagine keeping all his subject in the darkness and hurting them whenever he wanted. He was a tyrant...and he wanted a husband. He needed a Prince with a kingdom he can take over as well, he needed one that would be beautiful, so he can play with his new prince. He sent his minions to find such a prince if he even exists...and then he found him, Prince Michael. Sure this prince was "Nice" and "Kind" But all that spelt for this king was a prince that can't defend himself. Most princes would do whatever it takes to fight, but a prince like him? He won't stand a chance when his forces take him, and neither will his kingdom._ _

__In the gardens of a sunny day, prince Michael strolled along the garden, just helping his subjects plant the new flowers._ _

__"Your highness you really don't have to help!" A maid told him._ _

__"Nonsense Zoe, I love to spend time in the gardens, and I enjoy spending time with people like you!" Michael told her sweetly._ _

__Sneaking around the shadows of the castle, three of his minions looked around. One stopped at a corner while the other two argued behind him._ _

__"Will you two shut it! You'll get us caught before we can snatch the prince!" He yelled quietly._ _

__"Sorry Dustin, but tell that to "Her Royal pain in the ass" she said mockingly_ _

__"Oh shut up Madeline! At least I have a Royal lineage unlike you!"_ _

__"Chloe! Shut up! We are all going to be dead meat if we don't get that prince soon! So shut up and focus." Dustin scolded her. Chloe rolled her eyes._ _

__"Fine... why don't we just snatch him already?! I'm bored and this kingdom is too happy and bright." Chloe said annoyed._ _

__"Shut up. We are waiting for him to be shadow, if we don't then we risk being exposed and failing our master. You want to be the one to tell him why we couldn't get his groom to be, Chloe?" Dustin told her. She immediately told him no shaking her head. "Thought so, now let's go. The garden is in shadow." Dustin told her moving into the shadow of the gardens with Madeline and Chloe. They watched the prince, one bad move and he was theirs._ _

__Michael could hear something in the garden, he looked around, catching Zoe's attention. "Everything ok your highness?"_ _

__"I...I thought I heard something..." Michael told her looking around. He walked around his garden to one of his favorite flowers, a light pink rose bush. He walked through the light shadow his garden was in to his flower bush, taking a rose from it smelling the flower sighing, he was always hoping to one day give his love a rose of the same hue. He looked at it wondering if he would ever find a love of his own... unaware of the three being closing in on him. Zoe finished planting flowers before looking to the prince seeing the three figures behind his back. She gasped in fright._ _

__"Your highness look out!!" She screeched in fright. Michael looked to her in fear seeing the shadows leap onto him. He struggled against the grip of two female looking shadows that grabbed his arms while the male one came in front of him. Zoe ran out of the garden to get help._ _

__"Hello your highness." He said with an evil grin._ _

__"W-what is the meaning of this?!"_ _

__"Oh don't fret your highness, we are just taking a little trip to meet your future husband!" Chloe said._ _

__"A trip to the kingdom of shadows! Dustin?" Madeline looked to him. Dustin snapped his fingers and a shadowy vortex appeared near them. Michael struggled trying to get away from them. Zoe came back to the gardens with two of the knights._ _

__"HALT RELEASE THE PRINCE THIS INSTANT!" One yelled getting closer. Dustin smirked before blowing a dust into Michael's face causing him to become extremely drowsy. He turned to the two knights approaching him before nodding to Madeline and Chloe. The smiled dragging him to the vortex before all three of them disappeared, he smirked to the knights. "Too slow~" he laughed before disappearing into the vortex with it disappearing as well._ _

__Michael was barely conscious enough to understand what was happening he was still trying to get loose but his struggling was weak. He was kneeling on the ground with the two girls holding his arms still they bowed to someone who walked in front of Michael before he could hear a deep laugh. "Hello your highness. I hope my minions were too harsh with you, but this was the only way we could be together." He lifted Michael's chin up so he could see the man in front of him smirking. "Welcome home your highness, we are going to be very happy together." He laughed as Michael fainted in their arms. "Take him to the north tower and make sure he can't escape. I don't want my groom to be leaving before the wedding~"_ _

__"Yes Master." The shadows replied taking Michael away to the tower. The shadow king smirked._ _

__"Soon, he will be all mine, and under my command forever~" he said leaving to his quarters._ _


	2. The Request

To say the queens were in a panic would be easiest way to put it. The queens were in absolute hysteria about their son being kidnapped. Queen Erin was sitting on her throne while queen Penelope was pacing around in front of her in tears.

"What if they're too late and our son is a shadow being for life?! Our poor sweet Micha!!!" Penelope sobbed. Erin went to her and hugged her. 

"Shhh it's going to be ok. We sent every single Knight to get our son back, they will succeed..." Erin told her calmly. Penelope nodded her head when she heard the sound of a trumpet, they were returning! Penelope and Erin rushed to the balcony seeing their small army returning...but none looked happy. They ran down to see the leader of the knights helping nurses take his knights to get help.

"Sir Connor! What happen?!" Erin asked him worried.

"I'm sorry your highness, but we could not succeed. His army was too powerful..." He said holding his arm in pain. Penelope cried into Erin's arms, while she comforted her she looked to the knight.

"Put out a call for anyone in any near by kingdom to help save our son, please!" Erin pleaded with him. The knight nodded his head and left to send messengers out to tell of the queens distress.

In a kingdom not far from theirs, lived a small family, a king, queen, and their son. Their son was a brave and valiant hero to many, and pure of heart. His name was Jake. He always hung around the other knights and some keepers of the castle such as Jeremy and Rich. 

Jake was in the foyer talking with Jeremy, a knight, and Rich, a knight in training under Jeremy, when a young woman ran in worried. "Your Highness thank goodness I ran into you! I have received an urgent letter from the Kingdom of Solstice!" She told him. 

"What! Give me the letter, Martha." He took the letter from the woman and started to read it. 

_"To whomever receives this letter, the Queens of Solstice need help, their son, Prince Michael has been kidnapped by the agents of the Kingdom of Shadows. Please, our knights were not strong enough to save him, we need as much help as possible. Come to Solstice as soon as possible if you think you may be of any service. Sincerely, Sir Connor" ___

__Jake couldn't believe his eyes, their son? Kidnapped by the agents of Shadows?! What could they want with their son? Jake looked to Rich and Jeremy, then turned to Martha. "Tell my parents, we are going to the kingdom of Solstice to help in their aid." he told her. She nodded her head and ran off while Jeremy and Rich followed Jake._ _

__"Your Highness, is this really the best idea? No one has ever been able to take on the Kingdom of Shadows and not be injured or killed in the process!" Rich exclaimed as Jake got his armor on._ _

__"Their son is in danger, and if the King of Shadows does something, their son could end up exactly like how the Kingdoms of Trebushy and Lillianta ended up, gone and destroyed. Solstice is a small kingdom, but important to many kingdoms ecosystems, if they fall, many more will follow..." He said Jake getting on his horse. Jeremy looked to him._ _

__"Then I am going with you." Jeremy said. He got on his horse, Rich followed getting on his._ _

__"I am your Knight in training, and your friend Jake, so of course I’m going with." Rich smiled to Jake._ _

__"Then lets hurry." Jake said leaving the stables on his horse with the other two following behind._ _

__Michael soon awoke in an unfamiliar room. He immediately shot up from his bed looking around the small room he was in. Was what happen...was that not a dream? (Nightmare more like it...) he hoped off the bed hearing a chain rattle. He looked to his leg and saw a chain around his leg, connecting to the bed. He walked a little before being pulled back by the chain. Not very long...but long enough to walk to the window near by. He looked out the window, he couldn't believe it. The infamous kingdom of shadows...it was just like he heard about, dark, destroyed and full of no life...he backed away in fear tripping over the chain. He hit the ground slightly. "Ow...what...what am I doing here?!" He panicked. He could hear laughter in the room. "W-who's there?!" Three shadows appeared laughing._ _

__"Look who's awake! The future prince of shadows" Dustin laughed. Michael looked at him confused and scared._ _

__"W-what do you mean future prince of shadows?!"_ _

__"Well that's obvious! Our Master, the King of Shadows is going to-" Chloe started before Madeline cut her off._ _

__"I think you should let our master make that announcement Chloe."_ _

__"Whatever, he will know soon enough!" She laughed looking to the frighten prince she smirked._ _

__"Let's go tell the King he's awake so he can meet him. Later your highness~" Dustin cackled leaving the room as Madeline and Chloe did as well. Michael sat on the floor near the edge of his bed and curled into a ball crying. Wishing to be home with his mothers...safe in their arms. He stayed like that until he heard the door squeak, and someone he never saw before stood in the doorway wearing a black crown. He smiled sickeningly to the prince._ _

__"Hello, your highness...I hope my minions weren't too hard on you, after all, I need you in one piece for what I have in store for you~" He said. Michael looked at him worried and confused. What did he want with him? "Allow me to introduce myself properly. I am SQUIP, or King of the Shadows as all call me." He said to Michael._ _

__"W-what..What do you want with me..."_ _

__"Well that is simple your highness, I have a request for you." He got down to Michael level and opened a small box with a black ring inside it. "Marry me." He said almost demanding. Michael eyes widen, marry him?! Was he insane?!_ _

__"What?! N-no! I Would never marry someone like you!" Michael said panicked. The kings expression darken, shutting the ring box. He chuckled darkly before suddenly grabbing Michael's collar and yanked him up causing his chain to jerk up and hurt his leg from the sudden force._ _

__"You see your highness, you don't have a choice in this matter. You WILL Marry me is what I should have said." He said as Michael struggled against his grip, panicking. "Do you understand." He said bringing Michael close to his face. He shook his head scared yes. He dropped Michael down onto the bed he was chained to, he grabbed Michael's hand and put the black ring on his finger. "Smart choice Your highness. I will have Madeline bring your supper to you later. Enjoy your time here, If you are smart, you won't try and get away your highness, because it will not end well for you at all." He said leaving the room locking the door. Michael curled into a ball and cried once more, wishing someone would rescue him from his nightmare._ _

__SQUIP got to his foyer and summoned Dustin and Chloe. "I want you two to spy on the kingdom of solstice, inform me if anyone is stupid enough to try and 'rescue' My groom to be. Got it?" He told them._ _

__"Yes Master." They said going back to the shadows of Solstice, where the queens were in a frenzy of trying to help their wounded knights, when Sir Connor came back in._ _

__"Have you heard anything Connor?" Erin asked him concerned._ _

__"No your highness, all the kingdoms said they cannot afford to send their knights to fight the King of Shadows forces, I’m sorry..." He told her She looked to her wife worried, will they ever get their son back? Dustin and Chloe just snicked at their pathetic attempts, their knights couldn't even get to the kingdom before the Shadow beast stomped them, so how could they even think they could get close to kingdom to rescue the prince. Then their attention was turned to the doors of the room being open and three knights it looked like walked in towards the queens before bowing._ _

__"You Majesty's, I am Prince Jake from Cronos, and this is Sir Jeremy and Sir Richard. We heard of what had happen to your son, and we are here to aid in your request to save him." He said. The queens looked at one another and then to them._ _

__"You have?!"_ _

__"Yes, I wish to go to the Kingdom of Shadows to rescue your son." He said raising his head to meet their gaze._ _

__"Very well, Sir Connor will escort you as far as he can, but he can't go with you the whole way, with all our knights injured, we need at least one here to help protect the castle." Erin said to Jake, Penelope walked over to Jake and hugged him._ _

__"Please...Save our Micha..." She whisper scared. He nodded his head. Connor walked infront of them. "Let's head out, It will become more perilous as the night falls." He told them. The three followed him out to find the path they went on to start their adventure to save Michael. Dustin looked to Chloe and nodded his head to her going back to Shadow Castle to tell their master about this new possible threat._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I’m currently working on the next story I’m posting here but it’s going to be a bit until it’s uploaded since it’s a brand new story and I’m still working on the smaller details :3
> 
> Have a wonderful day and I hope you liked this chapter and more to come as the story continues!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am moving some of my stories I wrote on Wattpad over to this website! So I decided to move my first completed story over to here!
> 
> I may come back to this chapter and do some editing and nitpicking. But until then, Thank you for Reading!


End file.
